Dream Weaver
by elbe
Summary: What happens to the group when Miroku gains the power to manipulate dreams?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha. I have no funny or witty remark about it..all the good ones were taken.:(  
  
Dreamer Weaver  
  
By Elbe..yay  
  
chapter one  
  
The arms of her lover wrapped around her in a way she had never before experienced, reaching her out- crying soul and comforting her there. Their lips met.. and the feelings brought forth were so new to her..all she could do was gasp in surprise. She tried to replay in her somewhat jumbled mind, how they had gotten into this predicament..but all she could remember was walking through the forest ..talking about random things. She pushed it out of her mind..how they had gotten this was not important..it was the here and now she should be concentrating on...and she would give it her full attention.  
  
The kissing grew more intense, a tongue entered her mouth, playfully fighting for control with her tongue and she felt herself being pushed up against the nearest tree. The hands of her lover roamed her body..and instead of feeling violated..she felt wonderful. How long has she been waiting for this moment...months.. years..eternity? She felt her shirt gently being lifted off, and released all thoughts from her mind as the cool night air hit her skin, both delicious and refreshing. Her skirt fell to the dirt floor as she began to untie the garments of her partner, never breaking the soul- searching kiss. Soon they found themselves both naked.. or at least she was nearly naked.  
  
Her lover's hand had found its way down to her breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then was at her waist and down to her thigh...stroking the soft skin there and lingered, teasing her. She allowed her legs to part..purely out of instinct, and to her surprise, the hand began to stroke the inside of her inner thigh, finally finding her most intimate spot. Stroking softly at first, then increasing slightly... like the hand had a will of its own. Finally breaking the kiss, she cried out and looking down into her lover's face, urging to continue... pleading with her eyes and seeing only love and tenderness there.  
  
Just as quickly as the loving look appeared, it had given way to a brief but evil grin on the lips of the one she loved. The hand began to move at a faster pace. Reacting instinctively, she arched her back.. hitting the tree's rough bark, but she didn't care. She wanted to feel those hands all over her. Breathing heavily, she began to kiss her partner's neck, shoulders and lips again, not letting them have all the control or the pleasure. Just as she was about to release, the hand stopped and moved away. She reached to find her lover's mouth, to kiss in a form of sensual protest, but only found emptiness. Instead the mouth was now kissing down her neck resting at her breasts, the tongue teasing her nipples, first one, then the other. She made a few noises, signifying she enjoyed it, but wished the hand would continue where it had began.  
  
As if her lover had read her thoughts, the hand found her and began to move again, stroking her slower and in a different pattern than before. At the first feelings of this slow, sweet torture, her head began to swim, her feet weren't touching the ground, she was flying, but was soon brought back to reality as the tongue of her beloved began to stroke her breasts at the same pace as the hand was stroking her down below. Thrusting her hips with each stroke, and feeling she could bear it no longer, she felt her self tense, and her release was evident to both of them. Panting, with glazed eyes, she looked down to see her lover's face. Sango looked up to her lover and smiled..  
  
Kagome woke up scared. The sun shining in her face, she crawled out of her sleeping bag and sat on top of it. She brought her knees up to her chest and began to recall why she was so frightened. She remembered the dream very well, the feeling of Sango's hands all over her... and she had liked it. The passion, the waves of pleasure, the feelings of love and completeness... safety. Things she thought she felt when thinking about Inuyasha. She felt like she was going to vomit and broke out into a cold sweat. Laying back down on her sleeping bag, she tried to calm herself. She didn't love Sango ..like that..did she?! No of course not..it was just a freak thing. A silly dream that meant nothing. She tried to recall what might have triggered such an 'eventful dream.' Replaying last night..she had been talking to Sango, usual girl talk about the stupidity and cluelessness of men... thinking about Inuyasha..it was just a coincidence. Wasn't it? It had to be. She wished Inuyasha would touch her like that, and her mind had put Sango in his place by mistake. There was no way she was like THAT!  
  
As quickly as those thoughts had come..feelings of doubts had washed over her. What if she did love Sango like that? What would everyone think? Her family, Sango, her friends? Her body reacting to her last thought, she sat up and looked around to her sleeping companions. Biting her nails contemplatively, and perhaps fighting a mental breakdown, she observed them: Miroku was sleeping, holding himself and smiling, but that was normal for him. He often had a smile on his face while he slept.  
  
"Probably thinking about getting some poor girl to bear his heir..or the process of getting an heir," she thought with a forced internal chuckle.  
  
She didn't bother looking for Inuyasha, she knew he was in the tree above them, a thought that had often comforted her, now made her nervous. She peered over on the other side of the tree, to where her best friend was sleeping. She loved Inuyahsa..didn't she? Ok well she didn't 'love' him, she'd never admit that to herself... but she knew she had feelings for him..and those were real. They had to be..but as she stared at her friend's sleeping figure..she had to come to terms with herself about how beautiful she was. Long, dark, flowing hair, full lips, always red like cherries, slim but voluptuous figure. Kagome watched her companions's chest move up and down, breathing very deeply, and began to blush thinking about it, but it wasn't a blush of lust, she admired Sango..almost envied her, how men always looked at her with hungry, wanting eyes. But SHE didn't love her..like that. Not like those men, not like Miroku. No, it was just not possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok well then. please read and review..if u want to..u don't have to..its purely optional. ok i'm lying u have to..review damnit! chap two should be up soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

So thanks to my 4 reviewers....Its nice to know some people care...and yes it does get better. At least it should.. in theory.. possibly. Indeed.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no ownie the Inu.  
  
Dream Weaver  
  
Chapter two  
  
Sango could feel the full, rounded breasts in her hands, could feel her tongue tracing the nipple of her lover. She heard her partner make a few noises, whimpers and knew her hand was in a place it should defiantly NOT be, but she didn't care. She had wanted this.. she had craved it. She need it.. like the oxygen she was trying so hard to breath in. She quickened her pace on her lover, changing the pattern she had first begun with. She continued tracing the nipples of her lover with her tongue.. this time with the pace she was stroking her down below. She felt her partner's hips thrust against her and smiled, imagining what kinds of sensations she was creating with both her tongue and hand. She could feel her beloved tense and finally release. Breathing heavily, as she had been doing most of the work, she looked up and smiled into Kagome's face. Kagome smiled back, and both sat down on the floor of the forest. Kagome reached out to kiss her lover and Sango retaliated, both holding each other and sharing a kiss that seemed to go on for eien-eternity.  
  
Pushing her on her back, Kagome laid Sango on the forest floor and began to climb on top of her. Never breaking the kiss, she finished undressing her lover, untying the sash that kept her from being naked. She put her hands all over her beloved's now naked body, feeling every valley and hill, both up and down, stopping on her breast. Stroking the nipple with her thumb, her other hand wandered down below, touching her in the same place her lover has just been touching. Sango's eyes grew wide as the feeling of two pleasures fused together, creating one fabulous sensation that she had never before felt. Breaking the kiss, she felt Kagome begin to gently kiss down her neck and shoulders, till she reached her breasts. Abandoning the breast with her hand and letting her mouth take over, she whimpered and her lover knew she was doing a pretty good job returning the favor. Quickening her pace down below, along with the pace at her breast, she tensed and cried out.. letting Kagome know she had released. Kagome brought her lips back to Sango's...  
  
Sango became conscious long before she opened her eyes. The orange darkness that penetrated her eye lids seemed so much more comforting than the fully brightened sky. What had she been dreaming about? Oh right. "What a wonderful dream.." she sighed to herself. No. Wait. Something was wrong there. She remembered the hands.. soft and small.. all over her body. Miroku's hands weren't soft or small for that matter and he had the cloth covering the wind tunnel on his right hand....she would have remembered the cloth touching her.. wouldn't she? How she longed for him to touch her for real, to feel his hands on her.. not in her dreams.  
  
Keeping her eyes closed, she tried to remember who she had been....Kagome. It was Kagome. She had been touching her, doing things to her, very, very wrong things. Things she would.. should not do with her best friend. Feelings of nervousness washed over her as she turned over in her sleeping bag. She had liked it. No, she had loved it, wanted, need more. The nervousness quickly turned into panic, then fear. This was very wrong. Women weren't supposed to love each other like that. It just wasn't natural, against Buddha even. It had to be mistake. Trying to calm herself down, she thought, "What did I do last night?! Maybe something I ate, or something someone said triggered this..." Thinking back to last night... "Usual ramen for dinner. Thank Kami for Kagome's modern age cooking. Heh, usual hentai grabbing...or at least trying to grab my butt when I reached over to the pot to dish out more ramen....I should really be more careful...Finding a big rock and hitting him with a it.. him passing out.. something about 'it was worth the pain..' nothing out of the ordinary there. Some squabbling when he finally woke up...good times...oh....um.. Kagome's usual 'girl talk.' ..Miroku.. what a hentai." These thoughts ran wild through out her brain in no particular order, as she could find nothing unusual about last night.  
  
But at the same time, she wished...what did it matter now?! She was having odd dreams about her friend, not a time to be thinking about houshi-sama. Dreams usually meant something, but what on earth could this one mean? Surely not that she desired Kagome, it had to be something else. There had to be something.. other than that, something it could be, but to her despair, she came up with nothing.  
  
The panic washed over her once again, this time twice as bad as before. What if she did love Kagome.. like that?!" What about her feelings for Miroku? Yea well, she wouldn't admit it to herself under any other situation, but there had to be something there for him. All those months of being jealous when they came to another town and he touched another woman, or saw a beautiful princess and made lewd comments about her... or when they saw a traveler with a female companion and asked her to bear him an heir...that counted for SOMETHING! She did have some semblance of love for him.. didn't she? 'Yes, yes, yes!,' her head screamed.  
  
Against her own wishes, her mind traveled back to the feelings of Kagome kissing her, hands all over her.. making her feel so happy to be alive. "No, no, no! Stop!" She put her hands to her head in a weak attempt to squish out the bad thoughts. No. She wanted Miroku to do that to her, not Kagome. It was just an error in her mind. That's all. The end.  
  
Putting other doubtful thoughts aside, she slowly began to feel the panicky fear subside. Opening her eyes, determined not to let this silly issue ruin her day or her mood, she began to get up. Partially sitting up, she began to think about her tasks for the day: preparing breakfast, breaking camp, looking for jewel shards, battles ahead...etc. Continuing to sit up, now completely, she turned her head just in time to find Kagome, sitting up in the same position, starring straight at her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all. Yes I know I am evil and I apologize to the 6 people who actually read this for not updating sooner. But, classes called and I reluctantly answered. Children.. if it calls to you..Run, run away! Cover your ears and avert ye eyes!  
  
Disclaimer:: Ok so I don't own Inuyasha..does that make me a bad person, does my life not have value?! Sigh ....Don't answer that.  
  
Dream Weaver  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The look in her eyes sent chills down her spine. Such fear, panic, and doubt Sango had never seen before in Kagome's eyes...not even in the fiercest of battles, and there had been many close calls. Her mind immediately went back and replayed the dream, and she could again recall the feeling of hands caressing her well-toned body. No matter how she tried, she just couldn't seem to get it out of her head with Kagome starring at her like that.  
  
'I wonder if my eyes reflect hers,' she thought. 'Surely we could not be thinking about the same thing? ... no she probably just had a bad dream and the effects are carrying over. That has to be it, there is no way that we had the same dream, that is just.. ridiculous. It must be something else.'  
  
~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~  
  
Kagome still could not focus on anything else but the issue still playing in her mind. Her worry and panic had receded, but some thoughts of doubt still lingered on the edges of her conscious thoughts. She had retreated to a private place deep inside herself (well as deep as she could muster) and didn't even realize it when Sango's eyes fluttered open. Or when she partially sat up. She didn't even see that Sango was returning her stare, she was so far gone. She had no idea the very thoughts that were on her consciousness' edge were painted on her eyes and in her face in such a way that Sango could tell something was not right.  
  
Just then, Inuyasha leaped down from the tree, landing with a soft thud, and slowly rose from his crouched position. Normally he would have commenced walking to Miroku and waking him up with a quick shake, but this time he had landed in between 'staring contest.' Instead of waking Miroku, he happened to look at Kagome to notice her, not only awake before him, but also starring into the recesses of space. He turned to see what she was looking at and saw Sango returning her gaze. Something was odd here. He sniffed the air, like the true dog demon he was, and after discerning there was no immediate danger he looked from girl to girl in utter confusion that soon melted into curiosity.  
  
'How often have I found the girls, let alone anyone, up before me? Never. Even when there was danger, it took lots of effort to wake up Kagome. That stupid girl could sleep through anything. So why is she awake? Why is Sango starring at her like that? This.. is weird.'  
  
"Oi, Kagome? What's going on here? Why are you two awake this early? Shouldn't you be getting that beauty rest you're always talking about... not like it helps any, but still."  
  
Each girl looked away, each gifted with their own personal shade of crimson at being caught in a rather awkward moment with no explanation to give.   
  
"Nevermind. I don't care. You're up, that's enough for me. now, all I gotta do is get up the monk and the kid and we can leave earlier than usual."   
  
He started to saunter over to the monk, preparing to yell 'No beautiful lady, you don't want to bear this monk's heir, take me instead!' right by his ear, but before he got the chance...Kagome, snapped back to reality at his tone of concern, excited that he actually cared, now reeked with disappointment that quickly turned to anger at his previous statement, and bellowed "What do you mean YOU don't care?!" loud enough to not only wake the monk, but any sleeping youkai in the tri-county area...except for Shippo. She stood up completely from her sleeping bag and walked right up to Inuyasha, the quick contact making him cringe because he knew what was coming.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sit boy! You're such a jerk!" she added after he slammed into the ground.   
  
She walked away with her arms crossed forgetting all the morning's events except for how much of a jerk Inuyasha was and proceeded to help Miroku and Sango break camp.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~  
  
Sango heard Inuyasha jump from the tree, but she wasn't really concerned with that now. What was the look on Kagome's face? Even though Inuyasha was now in front of both of them, she got lost in her own thoughts. It wasn't until she heard him speak that she even really registered he was talking to both of them. When Kagome decided she was the one that was going to 'handle' him and take charge of the situation, her thoughts again slipped to her feelings of ... well she wasn't sure what she was feeling. After looking at Kagome, those doubts did come back... but they didn't go away as easily as before.   
  
While Kagome was 'sitting' Inuyasha, Sango turned to the rudely awoken monk and helped him break camp, putting supplies away, dousing the fire and gently rousing Shippo who, surprisingly, had slept through the entire ordeal. 


End file.
